Loving Love Live!
by TheLastKing88
Summary: A collection of fluffy, funny, sweet and sometimes angst-y one-shots. Just the main ships and it's mostly KotoUmi. Chapter 12: Kotori is beautiful while Umi is gay and jealous, need to say more?
1. A Beautiful Problem

**Summary:** Kotori is being a problem.

 **Pairing:** KotoUmi

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy! 

* * *

She always barges into my room. She always uses my things without my permission. She always makes me do things from which I can die from sheer embarrassment. She always gives me those puppy eyes so I can't refuse her.

And ever since I met her, I gradually change. Ever since I met her I had a sun in my life. Ever since I met her, I have done things I knew I wouldn't regret. Ever since I saw her, my face often becomes red. And ever since I met her,

I learned how to love.

I don't need to explain why. It was really obvious that I fell for her smiles, her soft and melodious voice, her very pretty face, her kindness, her very fashionable ash-gray hair, her deep amber eyes, her innocent cuteness—that always make me want to protect her. Don't get me wrong, that's just 'some' of the reasons why. And have I ever mentioned that, ever since I met her, I knew—always knew—that she's a—

"Umi-chan? Are you okay? Is there a problem?" She worriedly said as she shuts me off of my trance.

"Yeah. You're always the problem" I said seriously while looking at her confused expression—it was really adorable! Then I smiled at her,

 _"A Beautiful Problem indeed."_


	2. Run Away With Me

**Summary:** Two Nobles were stuck in a war and the only way to get out of it was to—as the title says, Run Away.

 **Pairings:** Rin/Hanayo! and slightly Kotori/Umi.

 **Authors Note:** The summary was such a joke. I didn't focused on the Noble war because I don't know a thing about it and I don't know how to visualize it so I just kinda, twist things up. Oh yeah, sorry for some grammatical errors I made. This is the first time I wrote a Rin/Hanayo story so, sorry for some OOCs.

Enjoy! 

* * *

The Noble wars are really raging on. They're fighting for their dignity, their pride, and their…names. That's why Koizumi Hanayo hated to be a Noble.

She was always locked up in a room. A room with a bed and a study table, and the only interesting thing in the room is the window, not only it gives Hanayo the view of the outside world, but because it is the only way for—

"Kayo-chin~" A cheerful voice was heard in the room.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo squeaked, "You've entered through the window again! It's dangerous, you know."

"Eh~! But I really want to see you, Kayo-chin~!" Rin said as she hugged Hanayo and rubbed their cheeks together.

Hanayo could only blush. Her childhood friend, Hoshizora Rin, is also a well-known noble that came from the Hoshizora's. The Hoshizora's is known for their strength and agility; also they were the one who provided the weapons for the army that's why none other than the Koizumi's was going against the Hoshizora's. The Koizumi's are known for their intellectual abilities, they knew almost everything in their land, from the deepest and darkest secret of the royals to the crimes of a helpless beggar that was walking in the streets.

Even so, Rin and Hanayo's friendship were not broken. Rin had met Hanayo when Hanayo was lost in the town. Rin, instead of looking for Hanayo's parents, took the shy girl to a field and played with her there. Hanayo were really happy that time, because she finally found a person who can be her friend who treated her like a normal kid. However, Hanayo's parents, who immediately recognized the kid as a Hoshizora, had abruptly stopped their playtime, and distanced Hanayo away. And miraculously, Rin founded Hanayo's room when she was escaping from her guards. From that day onwards, Rin always sneak in to Hanayo's room and played with her all the time.

"Ne~Ne~Kayo-chin" Rin whispered softly with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"What is it Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked curiously,

"I think we're caught-nya" Rin said, "Listen closely-nya"

Hanayo pushed her ear in the door's frame,

"There's an intruder in Hanayo-sama's room!"  
"No way! How is that possible?!"  
"There were some unconscious guards outside the gate!"  
"What are you waiting for?! Go get the keys damn it!"  
"Y-Yes sir!"

Horrified and shocked, Hanayo turned to Rin, who was still grinning despite of the commotion happening outside.

"R-Ri-Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked bewilderedly

"Kayo-chin" Rin said seriously but still grinning, "Would you like run away with me?" She said as she held her hand out to Hanayo.

Hanayo smiled happily, forgetting about the guards and took Rin's hand, "Yes"

At that moment, the door abruptly opened, revealing the guards earlier, "Hanayo-sama!"

"Kayo-chin, Let's go!" Rin said and pulled Hanayo to the window and they both jumped. Luckily, they land safely and they hurried to Rin's horse. They rode it and took off.

"Rin-chan! Where...will…we go?" Hanayo asked while still catching her breath.

"Of course-nya! To Kotori-chan-nya!"

After some time, Rin and Hanayo reached the Northern Kingdom, where Princess Kotori lived. They got off of Rin's horse and let if run off.

They sneaked inside the castle, only to be greeted by an arrow.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo, alarmed, said

Fortunately, the arrow did not struck Rin's neck, only the wall behind Rin, but still the arrow was centimeters away from Rin's neck.

"U-U-Um-Umi-chan! P-P-Pl-Please be gentle with me-nya!" Rin pleadingly said.

"For God's sake Rin-sama! Don't copy Honoka-sama! Both of you always sneak inside the castle! And I nearly killed you both." Umi said, stepping outside the shadows.

"Hehehehe" Rin laughed it off.

Umi, annoyed by Rin's laughter, seriously spoke, "What is your business here? And why did you brought Hanayo-sama this time?"

"Oh, about that-nya" Rin started, "Kayo-chin and Rin ran away from the Kingdom-nya!"

"You….WHAT?!" Umi furiously shouted, that caused Rin and Hanayo to cover their ears also with Hanayo hiding behind Rin,

"Now, Now, Umi-chan." A soothing and calm voice came from behind and a figure walked up to them with her bright smile and her ash-gray hair falling freely on her back, "I'm pretty sure that Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan have a good reason to run away,"

"B-bu-but K-Kotori-sama!" Umi tried to defend herself but failed miserably then she turned to the orange and gold haired persons, "If Kotori-sama wished so, then you could use the spare room that was used for the visitors that came here at the castle, Rin-sama, you have been already there so, please guide Hanayo-sama."

"Gladly to do so-nya!" Rin happily saluted to Umi, who just sighed loudly. Rin pulled Hanayo away to their room.

"Thank you, Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she hugged the blue haired knight, who blushed at the contact.

"K-K-Ko-Kotori-sama!" Umi said while furiously blushing

"Eh~?" Kotori said in a teasing and sing-song voice, "I thought we agreed that you would called me by my name?" then she pouted while moving more closer to Umi, "Don't we Umi-chan?"

"K-Ko-Kotori! Y-y-you're t-t-too c-cl-close!" Kotori smiled happily then edged away from Umi, felt really contented hearing Umi's voice calling her name.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin and Hanayo settled down in their bed, it was a queen-sized bed, perfect for the two of them. Their hands intertwined as they both looked up in the ceiling.

"Do you have any regrets?" Rin said, for once, very seriously this time.

"Of course I don't," Hanayo turned to looked at Rin and used her free hand to held the other girl's chin and forced it to look at her, "And I will never wont."

"You….Sure?" Rin said, breathless as she was enjoying her view of Hanayo's beautiful face and seemed to be lost in the golden haired girl's purple eyes not to mention the setting sun in the balcony really gave the perfect lighting for Hanayo's perfect features.

"Yes." Hanayo said smiling at her and looked straight onto her eyes,

 _"I am really glad I ran away with you, Rin-chan!"_


	3. Copying You

**Summary:** Copying her is certainly not a best way to tease the redhead but Nico surely enjoyed it.

 **Pairings:** Maki/Nico.

 **Authors Note:** This is my first time writing a Maki/Nico Fic. This was really hard for me to write.

* * *

Maki got up and closed the lid of the piano. She just finished playing. She exited the music room when she saw her raven-haired senpai eavesdropping on the door.

"What are you doing?" Maki said boredly as she leaned on the door, parallel to Nico, while twirling the ends of her hair.

Nico knew that she was caught. She flushed and looked away, then suddenly she remembered something that she can do to the redhead.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you just repeated what I've just said?" Maki bewilderedly said.

"Have you just repeated what I've just said?" Nico said in an equal tone.

"Why are you copying me?" Maki questioned.

"Why are you copying me?"

"You were the one who copied me first!" Maki said raising her tone.

"You were the one who copied me first!"

"This is getting ridiculous" Maki said, finally giving up then started to walked away.

"This is getting ridiculous" Nico also said at the same tone, then she also walked towards the way the redhead was walking.

"Why are you following me?" Maki asked, aware that the third-year is following her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Can you please stop bothering me?!" Maki said raising her voice,

"Can you please stop bothering me?!"

"You are really annoying."

"You are really annoying"

Then Maki abruptly stopped, she pinned the raven-haired girl to the wall as she finally lost all of the patience she have. Then she stared at the ruby-eyed upperclassman, whose face is completely red from her actions.

"I love you." Maki said passionately to Nico, not bothering if what she had just said was embarrassing.

Nico's eyes went fully shocked at what she just heard. Her face got redder than the hair of the person in front of her. She isn't used to Maki's honesty. But every time Maki's being honest, she would totally caught Nico off-guard and tease her to the max. And eventually Nico replied,

 _"I….love you…..too."_

Maki smirked, then moved her face slowly to Nico's until their lips touched.

Luckily for them, there's no other student in the hallways this time of the day. Except maybe for the 2nd year trio, who just finished their student council duties, and they eventually saw what happened between the two. And of course, it was really hard to drag an unconscious Umi home.


	4. Who's The Dominant Now?

**Summary:** As reference to Kaichou wa Maid-sama, where Misaki asked Usui what is 'Dominant' and 'Passive'.

 **Pairings:** Umi/Kotori

 **Authors Note:** Well… HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

* * *

"Kotori." Umi said as she put her mechanical pencil down.

"Taking a Break, Umi-chan?" Kotori said also putting her pencil and drawing notebook down. They were studying at Kotori's house, though Umi was the only one doing her homework and Kotori was just drawing some dress designs.

"Yeah…" Umi said then she hesitate for some seconds and talk again, "There is something bothering my mind"

"What is it?" Kotori asked curiously.

"You see, I heard someone said in the cafe earlier…

 _Umi and Honoka were helping Kotori out in the maid cafe, though Umi only wanted to wash the dishes, she was forced to served the guests._

 _"Nee, Nee, don't you think Sonoda-sama would be hot when she was the dominant one?" A girl guest said to her friend._

" _Of course she will! But imagine when Sonoda-sama will be the passive one!" Her friend replied_

" _OMG! That would be soooo cuteee!"_

" _Kyaaaaah!"_

…I heard some guests said that.." Umi innocently told Kotori, "..So what's 'dominant' and 'passive'?"

By the time Umi finished telling the story, Kotori was blushing furiously.

Then she suddenly had an idea to tease her blue-haired girl,

"Umi-chan." Kotori said seriously, "Stand up."

Umi didn't know the reason why but she eventually stood up with no further questions.

Then, Kotori walked up to Umi slowly, her bangs covered her eyes, and suddenly she pushed Umi to the wall and pinned her. Her hands went to unbutton the first three on Umi's uniform and her lips kissed Umi's neck, though not hard enough to leave a mark.

"K-K-K-K-Kotori! Wha-" Umi said as her face was redder than a tomato.

Kotori stopped, fighting the urge to laugh at Umi's reaction. She inhaled sharply and hugged the blue haired girl.

"Umi-chan," she whispered into Umi's ear, "That's called being dominant"

Umi can't help but to blush and shiver at the contact of Kotori's hot breath in her ear.

"Passive Umi-chan is very cute, but a dominant Umi-chan is wayyy hotter." Kotori mumbled to her self. But because of the hug, Umi heard it well and had the idea to do what she just learned.

Umi abruptly spun and exchanged positions with Kotori, who was shocked by her actions.

She placed her hand on Kotori's chin and lifted it up, making Kotori face the ceiling. Then, she kissed Kotori's neck, collar bone then nibbled on her shoulder. And Kotori couldn't help but to say Umi's name in the hottest way possible.

"If you wanted me to be the dominant, you could just ask" Umi said when she kissed Kotori's lips.

And with that, you can guess what they've done all night.

 **Omake :**

Umi woke up without her uniform's shirt. Then she noticed some weight in her right arm and saw Kotori…

 _Naked._

Umi stumbled and fall when she hurriedly get off the bed and went to look for her missing uniform.

"U-Umi-chan?" Kotori's eyes fluttered when she opened them.

"Oh, you're finally awake" Umi said while fixing her bow, "Get dressed and be ready for school."

"Ehh?" Kotori whined, "But I want to be in bed~"

"We have classes today, Kotori. Get up and get dressed." Umi ordered softly.

"But what you've done to me last night was tiring~"

Umi blushed when the memories of what happened last night got back to her.

"K-Kotori!"

"Umi-chan…" Kotori pleaded with a low tone.

"Kotori, this can wait after school." Umi turned around and refused.

"Umiiii-chann~" Kotori pleaded more.

This time Umi whirled around to give Kotori a few words about skipping school but when she did, what she saw was … heaven.

Kotori's hair was flowing messily across the blankets that cover her naked body, her shoulders were exposed, she was sitting on the bed like a little kid and the sunshine that came from the window brightens more her amber eyes.

"Y-Y-You're so unfair … Kotori."

Kotori's pout was replaced by a bright smile. She dragged and pinned Umi to bed then she said huskily, "Ready for Round 2?"

And again, Umi's clothes were back at the floor.

 **Omake of the** _ **Omake**_ **:**

The next day, Umi finally convinced Kotori to go to school. They both went to the clubroom as they were having a morning meeting.

And as Umi opened the door, "Congratulations!" A boisterous ginger said.

Then a sound of a party popper was heard and some confetti was now falling to them.

"Honoka. What's the meaning of this?" Umi questioned.

"Eh? You see, yesterday, the chairwoman informed us that you and Kotori-chan were making her precious grandchildren and told us to congratulate you when you came back! So again… congratulations!" Honoka cheerfully and innocently explained.

The others were giving them a knowing smirk, _especially Nozomi._

The both of them grimaced. They totally forgot that the chairwoman is also at the house.

The others continued on teasing them until the school speaker spoke,

" _Sonoda Umi, you are being requested in the chairwoman's office….I repeat, Sonoda Umi, you are being requested in the chairwoman's office."_

"Crap."

So much for dominance.


	5. Your Promise

**Summary:** "That was a lie. You broke the most important promise of all."  
 **  
Pairings:** Kotori/Umi

 **Author's Note:** I know that that is not a summary, it is just a ….uhmm.. I don't know…. something related to this, I guess? Because I didn't include that haha. Anyways, this is your ordinary Zombie AU without any cliché stuffs, and I got straight to the point what will really happen in a Zombie Apocalypse. Wait, isn't this the most cliché thing that can happen? But this is the real deal…. Ah whatever.

Anyways, I don't actually think that you'll enjoy the story, (laughs awkwardly) and have some KotoUmi feels! This is my first time writing this kind of fanfic. So sorry for my lack of experience (laughs awkwardly again…)

* * *

You were so strong.  
Especially when you forcefully pushed the door closed to prevent them from coming in.

You were very calm.  
You never panicked.

Especially when a horde of those came at us at the most unexpected time.

But I know you very well. We were childhood friends after all.  
I know that you were scared just like us.

You used to be a scaredy cat after all.  
And you chose to put up a calm front.

You saved us many times.  
Especially when you lured them away from us.

You were really selfless.  
This is why I hated you and loved you at the same time.

I really love you so much.  
 _That's why it's hard to let you go._

* * *

They were chasing us again.

There are so many of them.

Thankfully, we found an empty garage at a gas station.

And the metal bars that were used for closing were really helpful.

They were so many of them at the other side of the metal bars.

And we can't get out.

* * *

"I'll lure them away."

Everyone turned their heads to you, as if asking if you're crazy.

"I'll use that air vent to get out."

"No!" I said, "I won't let you!"

"Kotori. This is the only way." You answered with your ever so calm voice.

"It's dangerous!"

"We will die in hunger if I don't!" you snapped.

I took a step back.

I was scared.

I was scared at the tone of your voice.

I was scared because you were glaring at me.

I was scared of… _Losing you._

You noticed this and immediately soften up.

"I'm sorry," you said sincerely as you hugged me close and wiped away my tears, "But, I'll be back, I promise."

I hesitated at first, but I know that you aren't a person who breaks promises.

"Pinky promise?" I said shakily and another tear fell down.

You wiped it away and interlock your pinky into mine,

"Pinky Promise."

You broke away and prepared to leave.

And eventually you left.

We all saw how those things left the garage bit by bit.

And we all heard the sound of your gun getting farther and farther,  
 _  
Till it was never heard again._

* * *

It's been a day since you left.

I've been crying.

I've wanted to go out and search for you.

But you told us not to leave this place until you got back.

 _'Where are you? Please go back here!'_

* * *

Suddenly, we all heard a rustling of the metal bars of the garage.

They were all prepared to shoot it but I stopped them.

I will never forget your long blue hair—but now it's almost as red as Maki's.

I also will never forget your brown eyes that always looked at me with passion and affection—but now those brown turned to grey.

Your words to me, your touches, your cool demure, and your smiles.

I will never forget those.

I slowly walked to you,

Though, they stopped me halfway,

I smiled bitterly and let my tears fall from my eyes,

 _"You really never forget your promises, Umi-chan."_

* * *

Umi's POV

 _'I need to go faster.'_

I said in my head as I ran through the empty streets.

Swiftly dodging the zombies that came through my path.

I ran out of ammo minutes ago.

And my knife were somewhere in a dead zombie's head.

Then, I saw a roof that zombies can't reach.

I got there and rest for a while.

* * *

I outran them and successfully lured them away from the gas station.

Now, they can go out and get some supplies.

But in return, I got bitten.

In the arm.

I tore a piece of cloth in my shirt, bandaging it tightly,

It hurt.

But I will endure it.

 _For Kotori_

* * *

When I opened my eyes,

I saw Kotori.

Smiling at me.

In her maid costume.

It was really weird.

Then my head hurt.

I closed my eyes and massaged my head.

When I opened my eyes again,

Kotori was gone.  
 _  
'I'm….hallucinating…?'_

Oh no.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

I got up and walked towards the direction of the gas station.

I didn't care if the fall from the roof hurt—I didn't felt it anyways.  
 _  
I just need to go back to Kotori._

* * *

I finally went back to the gas station.

I finally saw you again.

But then you started crying.

I held out my hand to wipe it away,

But I can't reach you.

Then, I smelled your scent.

I started to feel hungry.

* * *

 _'Kotori, I'm hungry._

 _Feed me, Kotori_

 _You smelled good Kotori._

 _Can I taste you?_

 _Kotori, feed me._

 _I'm…..hungry.'_


	6. Their Dream Girl

**Summary:** When you have the same type of girl, doesn't mean that you're talking about the same person.

 **Pairings:** Maki/Eli/Umi friendship, Kotori/Umi, Nozomi/Eli

 **Authors Note:** Well, the fanfiction page here of Love Live isn't full of KotoUmi's so I decided to update.

Enjoy~ 

* * *

"Hey, what type of girl do you prefer?"

The two older girls looked at Maki confusedly.

"Shouldn't it a boy?" Eli asked,

"You're in an all girl's high school so I presume that you don't swing that way, right?" Maki calmly stated as she twirled her hair with her fingers,

"Good point."

"So?"

"I like a girl, who's very kind and calm." Umi stated plainly,

Eli furiously nodded her head, "Yeah and she's someone you can't easily read."

Umi nodded, "Also someone with a cute high pitch voice."

Eli smiled as she remembered her crush's cute voice, "Not to mention, her cute and adorable face"

Umi smiled, "Her glassy eyes and playful lips were a plus."

Eli blushed then smiled happily, "Also, she's very adorable and huggable!"

Umi nodded, "Yeah, and I like it how she styled her hair."

Now, Maki grimaced as she now knows that the two of her senpais were talking about a specific person, thus not helping her.

"Oh, and her voice when she calls my name!"

"Yeah! And I love how defenceless she is so it made me want to protect her always!"

"And her smiles were just so lovely!"

"I know right? I just love everything about her."

Maki sighed loudly, "Really?" she said trying to look interested but failed, then she thought of something evil, "so where can I find her?"

"In µ's" they both stated at the same time.

They looked at each other and gaped; they stood from their seats and glared towards each other.

"I'll never let you have her."

"She's mine!"

Suddenly, the door of their clubroom opened and revealed the said girls. The two immediately ran towards their partners.

Umi hugged Kotori tightly, "Kotori's only mine, get it?!"

Eli possessively hugged Nozomi, "I won't let you have my Nozomi!"

They both soften up when they knew something was wrong.

"Ah."

"I thought you were-" they both said at the same time,

"talking about-"

"Kotori"  
"Nozomi"

Then they both laughed and loosen the hug from their partners, "then it's not a problem now, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Then they high fived each other.

Maki was annoyed that it didn't turned out as she planned. Then, the other members went to her and asked, "What happened here?" Nozomi and Kotori asked,

"Ah. You know, those two, being idiots again."


	7. I Should Not Be Selfish

**Summary:** An internal monologue of Umi in the last episodes in Season 1.

 **Pairings:** Kotori/Honoka, one-sided Umi/Kotori.

 **Author's Note:** I've been always a fan of one-sided love so I made this. I know that this wouldn't make any sense in the real plot but hey, this is my fanfic and I have my own imagination so yeah, I made this shit.

Enjoy this? Can you even enjoy this? Whut?

* * *

She hung up.

Kotori is leaving.

God knows I want her to stay.

Yet why ... Did I push her to go?

This is for the best.

Kotori should pursue her dreams.

I should not be selfish.

* * *

The next day, you told me that you'll tell Honoka after the Live.

I can't help but to smile bitterly.

You're leaving us both,

Yet you cared about her feelings more.

* * *

After the Live, Honoka is sick and you had more trouble telling it to her.

But you never had trouble telling it to me.

 _Do you know how much pain I felt when you told me you were leaving?_

Of course you don't.

And I will never tell you.

* * *

Honoka finally recovered.

I'm sorry that I snapped and I told her.

Why is she angry? And why ... are you crying?

I also want to be angry and shout like Honoka did.

But I don't want you to cry.

* * *

The next day, Honoka announced that she'll leave the group.

And I slapped her hard.

I didn't particularly care that I hurt her.

I only cared that she hurt you.

I was so very angry-no, _furious.  
_  
You choose her more than me.

You... _love her_...more than me.

It's not just that.

She is not aware that you are also hurting.

And I hated to see you in pain.

I prioritized your feelings first.

And disregard my _own._

* * *

So I decided to see you one last time.

I see that you already packed most of your things.

It was really hard.

It was hard to accept that you're going to leave me.

It was hard not to cry in front of you.

It was hard to... _keep these feelings to myself._

* * *

Honoka chased you on the airport.

And just because of that, you decided not to go.

I was really happy.

Yet it felt so _painful._

* * *

I am not dense.

I know that these feelings are... _love._

So even if it's just in my head,

I would like to tell you,

 _"I love you so much, Kotori."_


	8. Their New Neighbours

**Summary:** Nozomi, Rin and Umi have a new neighbour and Rin really wanted a tree house.

 **Pairings:** Nozomi/Umi/Rin family feels, one-sided Arisa/Umi, Rin/Honoka friendship, Nozomi/Eli, and of course, Kotori/Umi

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy-nya :3

* * *

"Nozomi-channnnn! I want to build a tree house-nya!" Rin eagerly said as she put her fist-pumped hands in front of her chest to show her enthusiasm.

"Ehh?"

It was one of those not-really-rare-plans of Rin. She probably watched it on tv earlier or she got the idea from Honoka—who was a year older than her, but still Rin's partner-in-crime.

"And how do you suppose we can build that?" Umi interjected,

Rin pouted, knowing that Umi would decline her request then she suddenly had an idea, "Oh! We can use the woods that Honoka-chan used when she tried to make a dog house—I mean, she bought so many-nya!… and none of them were used though." She whispered the last part to herself,

True, Honoka did bought many plywood to build a dog house but when she was about to build it, she grimaced at the work she had to do and did not do it at all so she just bought a cage for her dog and left the woods, untouched, at their backyard.

Umi mentally facepalmed as she remembered her friend's antics. She sighed deeply and finally said, "Right. Call Honoka first if she'll let us use those woods."

Rin jumped and cheered, then hugged her sister tight and went to the phone to call Honoka. Nozomi and Umi shared a smile at their younger sister's actions. They're the only ones left in their family. Not that their parents are dead, their mother and father were abroad—leaving the three siblings in Japan. They send money every month and the three lived in peace. Rin were still in her second-year in middle school, Umi is in her third year, and Nozomi is in her first-year at Otonokizaka High School.

Rin's smile never left her face as she put the phone down. With a fist pumped on the air she cheered, "Honoka-chan let us use the woods-nya! Rin's gonna build a tree house! Nyaaa!"

—–

"Rin, are you sure that we're building the tree house onto that tree?" Umi asked as she pointed at the tree.

"Um! It has the perfect shape! It's perfect for Rin's tree house-nya!"

"But Rin-chan, the branches of the tree are a little bit over the new neighbour's fence," Nozomi said questioningly as she put a finger in her right cheek like she's thinking deeply.

"It will be alright nya! I'm sure that … the new neighbours will be … nice? Nya?" Rin's tone dropped with an uncertain tone.

"Rin." Umi called sternly, "Ask permissions first, we will not do the tree house until you do so."

Rin visibly gulped then saluted, "Nya!"

—

"Rin, why do I have to come too?"

"Some Reasons." Rin shrugged, but really, Rin just dragged Umi here because her sister's aura might be useful in getting the acceptance to use the tree.

Rin hummed as she ringed the door bell. After a few seconds, a dirty-blonde hair child opened the door, eyes in shock as she saw who their visitor is. Before she can say a word, the orange haired greeted her.

"Hello-nya! I'm Rin! This is Umi-neechan, nice to meet you-nya!" Rin greeted as Umi bowed her head slightly, "Welcome to the neighbourhood! Uhmm… this wouldn't take long, but we would like to…uhm…can we…" Rin started to lose her confidence as she looked helplessly at Umi for help.

Umi sighed then she patted Rin's hair, she looked at the young blonde, "Sorry for bothering you today, but can we have your permission to use that tree as a tree house for my sister? It would be a huge help."

The younger child looked up dreamily at the blue haired. She snapped out of her daze then nodded her head furiously. Umi smiled at her, "Thank you very much, we'll take our leave now." Then she dragged Rin out of their neighbour's gate and walked into their own.

Meanwhile, the young blonde stood at their gate agape. Her mind not processing what just happened. That until she heard a loud scream inside their house, she sighed then closed their gate and walked inside.

—-

"Rin-chaan!. Be careful!" Nozomi shouted from the ground,

"Hai!"

Rin was climbing the tree to put the stair rope so they would have an easy time to go up and down.

"Riiiiiin-chan!" A loud voice blared,

A ginger-haired was seen at their front gate waving her arms side to side. A small truck was behind her and it's full of plywood in its back. And a ash-gray hair teenager can be seen exiting the said truck.

"Honoka-chan! Kotori-chan!" Rin waved as she settled like a monkey in the tree. Meanwhile, Umi's head peaked out in the kitchen's window as she heard her crush's name.

Nozomi smiled as she opened the gate for the two. They greeted their senior and Nozomi thanked Honoka's father for delivering the woods.

Rin finished putting the rope quickly then got down. She hugged Honoka while Kotori excused herself to find Umi inside their house.

"Let's get this Tree House finished!" Honoka announced.

—

That's what Honoka said but they haven't finished it at all. The only thing that they have finished was the base and probably—judging from their tired faces and all—Nozomi and Umi will be the one finishing it.

And so they will. The next day,

"Rin! Hand me another plywood!" Umi shouted,

"Hai!"

Umi and Nozomi was the one working above the finished base of the tree house, under the scorching sun. Umi tied her hair into a high ponytail to keep herself cool, she was the one in charge of the right side—the one that's facing their home while Nozomi was in charge of the part that's was facing their neighbour's home.

Rin got up also with the long plywood in her arms and swung it around. Nozomi was standing, surprised by the abrupt action by Rin, she tried to dodge it but her foot stepped into an empty space and before everyone knew it, Nozomi was already falling to the ground.

Nozomi expected the hard, solid, and grassy ground to hit her back. But she did not feel any of it—instead she felt strong hands gripping her.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was met not only by the scorching sun that almost blinded her from the brightness but also the blue cerulean eyes and golden hair of her captor. The said captor flashes Nozomi a smirk and a wink while saying,

"So you literally fell for me, huh?"

Nozomi blushed and thanked the beautiful blonde for saving her.

So after a long lecture from Umi that she and Rin should always be careful, Nozomi found herself a new friend that helps them to 'actually' finish the tree house and a new crush? Perhaps? (Umi wouldn't be happy at that.)

—

 **Omake:**

Meanwhile, at the three sibling's gate, Kotori holds up small binoculars to her eyes, watching closely at her crush's actions.

"Yes…Umi-chan…do that action again…hehehe" she said unknowingly,

"Uhmm…excuse me what are you doing?" A voice asked from behind,

Kotori panicked as she quickly hid the binoculars in her back, "N-n-nothing in p-particular!" she said as her face reddened of embarrassment.

The young blonde's eyebrow quirked up at the sight of the binoculars in the ash-grey haired girl, then her eyes followed the eventual route of sight in the binoculars in the girl's position, and then her light blue orbs brighten, "Are you perhaps stalking Sonoda-senpai!?"

Kotori panicked even more as she dragged the kid down and put a finger in the kid's lips, "Sshhhh! They might hear you. And I'm not stalking Umi-chan! I'm admiring her."

"Me too! I admire Sonoda-senpai very much! She's very handsome!" The younger blonde said cheerfully

"And Umi-chan's veeeeeeery cute!" Kotori let out a soft squeal, careful not having anyone hear them.

"and look! Sonoda-senpai is wearing a ponytail!" the blonde said as she squeals at the sight of the blue-haired archer wearing a ponytail.

"I know right! Look! Her collar bones are showing!" They both let out a squeal then laughed heartily, both knew that they found themselves a partner-in-crime.

Though, for Umi that was still working on Rin's tree house, shivered and let out a sneeze.

"Are you okay, Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes." Umi answered immediately, not wanting her sister to be worried of her well-being, then she shivered again, "just having a bad feeling." She whispered to herself.


	9. I Can't Protect You

**Summary:** It's Kotori's turn.

 **Pairings:** Kotori/Umi

 **Author's Note:** After almost 2 months of making this (I got lazy lmao), I finished it finally. Also, I got a tumblr account now! It's if you would like to follow me. It's full of LL stuffs. Hahaha.

So anyways, I warn you. THIS. IS. NOT. A. HAPPY. CHAPTER. wait i just found a new emoticon .A. it sums up my face in everyday life haha. lol. well here you go.

GoodLuck! (can't say enjoy this, cause you're definitely not gonna enjoy this.)

* * *

They were fighting those things again. Slashes and gunfire were heard in every direction.

Kotori inwardly cursed as her gun ran out of ammo. She immediately pulled her knife to slice the zombie in front of her. She ran away from that group—only to be greeted by another group of them. She gritted her teeth and her grip on knife tightened.

The other members were fighting also. Kotori can still hear their gun and the slices of their knives. She sliced the head of the zombie in front of her and then she ran again. She's getting exhausted. But once again, she ran into a bunch of zombies and now she's cornered.

She saw the faces of the zombies approaching her. It's ugly, terrifying and completely disgusting. Some tears fell down her cheeks, she can't do anything.

 _'Am I going to die like this?'  
'Please help me'  
_  
Just then, a zombie grabbed her arm and ate it. Kotori let out a loud scream of agony.

 _'I'm very sorry'_

* * *

Umi heard a loud piercing scream. She instantly knew that it was from Kotori.

She killed the zombie in front of her with her katana then hurried to the voice.

And what she saw was completely horrifying.

Blood was dripping in to Kotori's dress, zombies were currently devouring her, tears were mixing into the blood, her loud screams came out onto every bite.

Tears welled up in Umi's eyes. Pain, hatred, fear, and anger were the emotions she felt—but anger came first. She shouted loudly, diverting the attention of the zombies eating Kotori to her. Then ran in full speed towards them and killed them one by one.

Kotori can see how angry Umi is. It was much more different than what happened on their camp. Umi's brown eyes turned darker every time she killed one, her arms moved very fast swaying back and forth. Umi didn't even care if the blood of the zombies goes to her clothes. But there is something that Kotori have seen clearly,

Umi's tears never stopped falling.

When the time Umi finished clearing the zombies, she went to Kotori immediately. Kotori were lying helplessly on the ground with a blood of pool around her.

"U-Um-Umi-chan," she cried

"K-Kotori!" Umi said as she held Kotori's upper body to her lap and clutched the other girl's hand, "I-I'm here,"

"U-U-Umi-chan," Kotori said softly as she smiled bitterly, "D-don't push y-yourself to hard, o-okay?"

"K-Kotori! Do—"

Kotori interrupted her, "A-always eat a-at the r-right time, o-okay?"

"Kotori!" Umi cried as she put Kotori's bloodied hand in her cheeks caressing it gently,

"P-p-promise me that y-you'll f-fight, o-okay?"

Umi nodded furiously, "O-Of course! D-don't g-go. Please."Umi's voice became hoarse as tears fell once again in Umi's eyes as she ducked her head down, pleading for her not to go.

Kotori smiled again tears falling endlessly also, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"K-Kotori—"

"Umi-chan! I-I'm s-scared!" Kotori cried loudly, "I-I don't want to be like t-them!"

The other members arrived by now, seeing the picture, they also began to sob.

But Kotori paid no attention to them, "U-Umi-chan, p-please k-kill m-me."

Umi's and the other's eyes widened by the request, "N-NO!"

"I-I-I w-wont! I-I d-don't w-want to hurt you! I d-don't—"

"U-Um-Umi-chan, p-please." Kotori's voice became raspy, "I l-love you, Umi-chan."

"K-Kotori! I love you—!" Umi stopped as Kotori's eyes shut, then she whispered, "...too."

"KOTORIIII!" Umi cried as she hugged Kotori's lifeless figure, tears streaming endlessly.

Half an hour must have passed when Eli was the first one to pat Umi's shoulders, making the younger one turn to her, "We need to go."

"Nooo!" Umi whined, "Kotori needs me here!"

Eli slightly winced, "Umi, let's go." She said as she literally dragged Umi away from Kotori's limp body.

"Eli! What are you doing! Let me go! Kotori would be alone if I left her!" Umi complained as she tried to recoil her arm away from Eli's grip.

With a heavy heart, Eli put Umi in her shoulders to refrain her from pulling.

"Eli! Let me go! Kotori will catch a cold if she stays there!"

"Umi. Kotori's dead." Maki growled harshly while controlling her own tears,

"Take that back! Kotori's alive! She's sleeping! She'll get a cold if we leave her there. Oi! Eli! Let me down! Kotori needs me!" Umi scowled, punching Eli's back repeatedly but getting slower and lighter.

Umi bit her lips trying to control her tears, "Kotori ... still ... needs me." She dug her head to Eli's shoulders and cried.

 _'She's the most precious person I've ever met!'  
'Yet why can't I protect her?!'_

* * *

Years passed, Umi continued on living.

She sliced every zombie in her path. She has been the strongest and mightiest zombie killer in this wasteland. She became cold and very distant even to her friends. Her eyes never leaved her glaring state. Her lips never smiled even once.

Not until now.

Rin called out to her rather nervously than usual on their base camp.

"U-U-Umi-ch—san!" Rin said nervously as she corrected herself, her eyes still wide like she saw a ghost.

Ever since that day, Umi glares at the person who will call her name the way 'she' calls her. That's how she tried to move on. No one can blame her.

"U-Umi." This time Maki walked to Umi's usual spot, her eyes wide as Rin's , "Y-you need to see this. F-fast."

Umi stood up with no further questions and followed Maki. They walked into the forest—that was now cleared from the zombies—until they reached an empty clearing. Eli and the others were waiting there. Umi was confused, but her face doesn't show it. Eli was facing downwards looking shocked and wide eyed. Nozomi's eyes have some tears waiting to be shed as she leaned on a tree. Honoka and Hanayo were crying. And Nico was ... very Nico, because she's standing there, with her little arms crossed, staring at something with lifeless eyes. Umi followed her line of sight.

There she saw her. Squirming to get off, her waist and elbows tied onto a tree. At the other end of the clearing.

For the first time in many years, Umi's eyes began to water again. Her lips quivering as if it doesn't know if it should smile or frown. Her hands shaking like how it used to when she confessed to her.

She walked slowly to her. Then stopped when she's only three or four steps away. She looked at her, examining every feature. Her ash-gray hair turned red and messy, her usual green ribbon was gone, her cheeks was painted with blood, her soft lips became chapped and black, her perfect white teeth were gone and was replaced with sharp ones but still full of blood, her beautiful amber eyes turned to grey,  
her arms were full of holes and blood, her dress were torn and bloodied, her shoes were missing, and her arms were shaking wildly. She's letting out a loud growl, hungry, and smelling the scent of its prey in front of her.

Umi grabbed and hold Kotori's hand, caressing it gently. Umi could feel that it wasn't Kotori's hand. Umi knows how smooth Kotori's hand is.

"Hey, Kotori." She began, crying while still caressing Kotori's hand.

"Long time no see."

"I...missed you...a lot." More tears fell out of Umi's eyes.

"But, hey, I've been eating at the r-right times."

"Though I know that I pushed myself sometimes, I'm sorry."

"A-and I'm fighting. I tried to be strong for e-everyone."

A loud groan was heard from Kotori, her hands tightening in attempt to break Umi's hand.

"Haah. You still try to hurt me even if ... you're...l...like that."

"It's your fault, Kotori."

"You made me fall in love with you this hard."

"I still love you."

"But I'm the one who fell, right?"

"I guess, I'm at fault too."

"I'm sorry."

"I did everything you asked, Kotori."

"e-except...for...the ... last one ... of c-course."

She looked straight on those grey eyes of Kotori. She inhaled sharply, "I...I'm going t-to fu-fulfil your re-request n-now."

Umi took her knife out of her pockets. She positioned herself to stab Kotori. Tears were falling rapidly on her eyes. She doesn't know if she could continue. She knows that she needed to fulfil Kotori's last wish. Can she?

Umi closed her eyes. Trying to focus.

 _'This isn't Kotori. It's just another zombie that I needed to kill. Stop thinking it's Kotori. Stop thinking!'_

She opened her eyes again. But when she was just about to dug the knife on Kotori's head. She saw an image.  
 _  
An image of Kotori smiling happily at her._

She instantly let go of her knife. She heard the clanking sound it made. She also fell to the ground. Her hands tried to pull of her hair in frustration. She needed to do this. She wanted her to. Why does she keep on stopping her?

Umi stood up groggily. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She leaned closer to Kotori but made sure that there's enough distance so Kotori can't eat her. She pulled out a handgun and pointed it on Kotori's neck. Umi leaned closed to Kotori's ear and whispered as she pulled the trigger,  
 _  
"I love you so damn much, Kotori."  
_

* * *

If I've just didn't leave you that time.  
I could have just saved you from them.

If we didn't need to separate.  
I could have just insisted to stay with you.

If those zombies didn't cornered you.  
I could have just protected you and kill them

If this damned apocalypse didn't happened.  
I would be happy and contented because you were by my side.

 _I'm sorry. I can't even protect you._  
 _I'm sorry for being weak._


	10. Prompt 1

_"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."_

Pairings: Kotori/Umi

Author's Note: This is a request from anon in my tumblr : Hope you like it

* * *

Umi never had been into this place after so many years.

Well, no thanks to Honoka who spilled a whole glass of chocolate milk on her textbook. And now, Umi was wandering through the big hallways of this big library, looking for the textbook she needed.

Not looking where she was going, Umi suddenly bumped into a person holding many books. And of course being the polite person she is, she apologized quickly and helped the person pick up the books that fell.

And when Umi looked to see the person she bumped on to, she almost dropped the books she picked up.

"Ah...I'm sorry again! I wasn't looking at where I'm going! Thank you for helping me pick up the books! Bye~" the girl said as she walked away, leaving Umi, frozen and gaping at the spot where the girl left.

Well, not only that Umi was so gay, but because the girl was just... _so pretty._

Well the girl has the most beautiful amber eyes she saw, the ashen-gray hair that falls perfectly behind her back, and her... smiles... were just wow.

"Uh... Miss, are you just going to stand in the middle of the hallway or you can do me a favour and move?" a cold voice was enough for Umi to snapped out of her mind.

"Uhm... Sorry!" Umi apologized as she shamefully walked aside, and head to the shelf where the chemistry textbooks are found.

Finally, after many minutes of finding the textbook, she finally found the chemistry book she's looking for and was about to head to the librarian to borrow the book but she immediately stopped when she saw the librarian.

 _It was a beautiful librarian._

The beautiful girl she bumped on to earlier was the librarian on duty. Umi didn't think she can walk there casually without embarrassing herself. So she decided to sit down on a vacant table to read the textbook and spend her time in the library until she studied what she needed.

Well, that was what Umi thought, and now she's doing the exact opposite.

Sonoda Umi, a girl who was taught of manners and discipline, was now blatantly and shamefully staring at the beautiful librarian. She saw how the amber eyes of the girl widen and squint at the magazine she's currently holding. It was very adorable. The librarian's eyes were so focused at the magazine and it left Umi's eyes to trail down to her graciously exposed neck then her eyes went even more down to her collarbones and then...to...her...

 _'I think my hand is big enough and would probably fit if I'll just gently put it above those big...smooth...round...fluffy...b...b...br—'_

Umi's face became so red at her train of thoughts. She slammed her face in the open page of the book and slammed it on the table rather loudly while whispering 'Shameless!' repeatedly.

I took a few minutes for her to recover from the embarrassment. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on her book.

Well, at least she tried, but now, she's doing what she had done earlier.

But at least now, the librarian had turned around and was facing the other way and Umi can see more of the librarian's beautiful features.

Those fluffy cheeks that looks so smooth, her pointed nose that looked so appealing and perfect, and—Umi only noticed it now—her eyelashes were so long that it's really very attractive and adds more gorgeousness to her amber eyes.

 _'Thank God, my eyes were 20-20.'_ Umi thought as she continued **'** _ **not'**_ to stare at the beautiful woman. Her eyes went to the librarian's pretty face again, and Umi was shocked.

To find those alluring amber orbs staring right back at her.

Umi's face lit up in embarrassment. She knew that she's making a weird face right now. She immediately looked away and slammed her head on the table then she hides her pathetic self with the help of the big chemistry book.

Umi didn't dare to look at the librarian anymore, so she let herself focus on the book that covers her face and her view to the gorgeous librarian.

Time passed by, and there was only a few person on the library.

Umi was too focused on reading the chemistry book that she failed to notice that it was already night time. And a tap on her shoulder sent her back to reality.

When Umi turned, she saw an ... _angel.  
_  
The librarian earlier was now wearing a white one piece dress that stopped above her knees. Umi's eyes never betrayed her when she said earlier that it's really big and it can really fit her hands if she would just touch it—SHAMELESS!

But even though, the angel was smiling at her and spoke with the sweetest voice Umi had ever heard...

"Hey, The library is going to close soon... so if you're still not finished with the book you can just borrow it today and return it tomorrow." The librarian said with the sweetest smile and voice... _if only Umi could listen to it forever..._

Umi still stared at her with a dumbfounded expression and mouth slightly opened. She can't even move an inch. But suddenly the lips of the angel were starting to form a frown..

 _'SPEAK! UMI SPEAK! JUST A SIMPLE YES WILL DO, JUST SPEAK'_

"Uh...Uhmm...Y-Y-YES!" Umi yelled loudly that it made the other girl slightly cringe, but smiled sweetly afterwards and leaned closed on Umi.

"Hey..." the librarian said in a low tone and leaned closer to Umi while putting her index finger between her lips, "Shhh, You're still in a library, sweetheart, so make sure you lower your tone. Oh, and just go to the counter if you're really going to borrow the book" she said and she steps back and walked away, but not before putting something on Umi's table though.

Meanwhile, Umi just can't comprehend what just happened.

 _'SHE HAD JUST CALLED ME A SWEETHEART. ME. A. SWEETHEART. THE ANGEL JUST CALLED ME A SWEETHEART'  
_  
Umi buried her face, again, in the chemistry book. Her hand touched an unfamiliar smooth object that turned out to be a small piece of sticky note.  
 _  
_And it simply says:

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice ;)

\- Kotori"

Once again, Umi buried her tomato-coloured face in the chemistry book.

 _'I swear I'm always going to go back to this library because she's already my favourite book'_


	11. How to Make a Lady (like) love you pt 4

**Alternative Summary:** Umi is a cockblocker lmao

 **Pairings:** Tsubasa/Honoka, fatherly Umi/Honoka, Erena/Tsubasa/Anju friendship, Umi/Kotori if you squint, fatherly Eli/Muse, Eli/Nozomi.

 **Author's Note:** First Tsubahono fic soo it's really hard to make q w q. Sorry if it's OOC…. Also, in this fic, the 1st years just graduated from Otonoki and μ's decided to become a professional idol group and so they lived at a same house.

 **Requested by ChiPee21** (hope you like this :DD)

 _And, daddy jeorge, joke lang yung may mamamatay. Wala talagang mahuhulog sa bangin dito xD Masaya sila pramis. ((Ginawa ko na silang masaya kasi puro 'congrats' lang yung nirereply ko sayo xD bawi ko na to ahahaha xD))_

Enjoy~

* * *

Tsubasa sighed as she sat on a bench in the park. _'What should I do'_ she thought, _'Kousaka-san probably doesn't like me'_

' _AHHHHHHHH'_ she scream internally _, 'but I really, really,_ _ **really**_ _like her!'_

"What should I doooooo?!"

Suddenly, a paper smacked her right in the face, covering her vision. "What the hell" she muttered, peeling the paper out of her face. Seeing that the paper is like a hundred thousand year old (or maybe it's just a type of paper? She doesn't know.) But still the text written is readable.

"How to Make a Lady (like) love you" Tsubasa read the neatly written characters, with her eyes brimming with happiness. _Is this a fraud? Should I do this? It won't hurt to try isn't it?_

 _ **Step 1: Bring her flowers.**_

' _Easy step,'_ Tsubasa confidently said in her thoughts. As she made her way to the nearby flower shop with her disguise, she bought many, many, _many_ roses for Honoka. _'I sure hope Kousaka-san will like these' she thought, 'Ohh...what if she doesn't? Will she hate me? Ughh'_

Every meter she came close to the μ's household, she became extremely nervous. ' _Did my confidence just died?'_ she thought, gripping the wheel, _'Come on, Tsubasa, you've already held her hand. You can do this.'_

She stopped the car. She settled the roses in front of the home of μ's. Hearing some noises inside, she's relieved that she wasn't heard by any of the members. She readied herself for ringing the doorbell. _'I can do this'_ she encouraged herself. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the button. The voices stopped inside, and then a bubbly voice said, "I'll get the door!"

And when the door opened, Honoka stood there, she saw Tsubasa carrying a bouquet of roses, and other bouquets behind her.

"F-fo-for y-you..." Tsubasa mumbled, as she gave the bouquet.

Honoka stared at her for some seconds, quietly taking in everything but then,

"ACHOO!"

"Honoka what's the problem-OH MY GOD THROW THAT ROSES AWAY!" A frantic Umi came beside Honoka to snatch the bouquet and look (read: glare) at Tsubasa, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!"

"Ah.. No. No! I didn't mean to-" Tsubasa tried to retort,

"Get out!" Umi said as she slammed the door.

Tsubasa stared at the door for some seconds as her mind slowly processing everything.

' _Damn it'_ she thought, _'I didn't know she's allergic to roses'_

 _ **Step 2: Cook her favorite food.**_

Tsubasa hummed as she walked on the busy streets of Akihabara looking for a bakeshop since she can't bake. Seeing the bakeshop, Tsubasa walked to it and bought many, many, many, _many_ melon bread. _'The bread that Kousaka-san always eats during lunch back at high school'_ she thought, _'N-Not that I'm stalking her though!'._

Scared of being seen by Umi again, Tsubasa left the basket full of melon bread in their doorstep then rang the doorbell and ran away as fast as she could. Though, she hid in the nearby wall to see if Honoka received it.

Honoka heard the doorbell and got up to answer the door. And when she did, she saw _heaven..._

Inside a beautifully woven object that was used to make holding many things easier, was the most gorgeous sight she'd ever seen. It's her...precious...

"MELON BREAD!" she screamed delightedly, grabbing the basket eagerly, her stomach grumbling with hungriness (and was that her mouth drooling?!).

Then she noticed a white paper tucked in between two of the melon breads, _"Hope you liked the gift, Kousaka-san"_ Honoka read out loud, her eyes brimming with happiness.

She walked inside their home and skipped to the kitchen with hugging the basket full of melon breads. And then she... felt a strong, menacing aura behind her...

"U-U-Um-Umi-chan..." she said while turning around, she hid the basket in her back. She saw an enraged and furious Umi giving her the most menacing glare ever.

Umi smiled the way that made her look like some kind of a witch, "Honoka." She said with tenderness, sending chills to Honoka's spine, "I thought we agreed that you'll be going in a diet."

Honoka smiled sheepishly (although she's praying for help in the inside), "Ehehehe...Umi-chan," she gulped, "Y-yes we did, huh?"

"You haven't forgotten right?"

"O-o-of c-course not!" Honoka said nervously, fearing what would happen if she choose the wrong answer.

Umi smiled more, "So can you explain the basket behind your back?" she asked.

Panicking, Honoka looked for excuses but, "I-I-It's d-definitely not b-bread!"

' _Crap!'_

Umi's eyes became more vicious and murderous as her smile was replaced by an angry scowl that made Honoka want to go away and hide in another country. Oh how she wish that Kotori will be here. "Give it to me." she ordered, glaring at the shorter girl.

Honoka thought twice. Giving Umi the basket of her heaven and be alive or not giving Umi the basket of her heaven and die?

It was a tear-worthy moment.

' _It was nice to see you, many melon bread-san, I wish to see you again in the future'_

Umi immediately yanked the basket from Honoka's hands and shoved it down the trash.

 _ **Step 3: Compliment her.**_

Tsubasa thought of ways how to compliment Honoka without _distractions_ as she sat on her couch _._ Her eyes fell to the phone in her little coffee table. She quickly grabbed it because she just had the best idea for the step. She tapped and tapped until she got to her contacts lists, _'Thank God, I saved her number'_ she thought. She typed, **"Kousaka-san, you look beautiful today!"** and pressed send. _'Isn't that kinda weird to just receive it from me out of nowhere? Hm...'_

After a few seconds, her phone lit up, **"Eh? Tsubasa-chan? Did you see me?"**

Tsubasa immediately tapped reply and type out her response, **"Ah.. no... I ... was just...uhm... trying to compliment ... you"** Tsubasa blushed when she typed it, _'Am I being too creepy?'_

 **"Oh! So that's why! Thank you, Tsubasa-chan!"** a reply was received after a few minutes.

Squeezing every bit of her courage, Tsubasa typed, **"Kousaka-san, can I call you?"**

 **"Sure!"**

After a few rings, **"Kou—"**

 **"HELLO! TSUBASA-CHAN!"** A loud cheerful voice was heard in the other line. Tsubasa smiled at this, she always loved the cheerful side of Honoka.

 **"Good Afternoon, Kousaka-san"** she said warmly, trying not to sound nervous.

 **"HO-NO-KA"**

 **"Eh?"** Tsubasa was confused on what Honoka was talking about.

 **"You can call me Honoka, Tsubasa-chan."**

 **"..."** Tsubasa didn't know what to say, she's too nervous for this, **"H-Ho-Honoka _-san_?"**

 **"CHAN!"**

 **"H-Honoka-chan!"** Tsubasa said awkwardly, not even believing that _she_ called her crush by her first name.

 **"That's Grea—HONOKA!"** a sudden deep voice was heard on the line, **"What are you doing!? The Printemps' break ended 2 minutes ago! Who are you talking on your phone!?"**

 **"Ehhh! Umi-chan!"**

Tsubasa heard Honoka complain, **"Give me your phone!"**

 **"Hello. Please know that calling our group mates during our practice sessions is forbidden. Goodbye."**

Then the call ended.

 _'What the hell did just happen?'_

 _ **Step 4: Serenade her.**_

This is, by far, the most romantic thing in this list but Tsubasa hated this. Especially when Honoka's _father_ is in the same home.

Also, this time, Tsubasa have back-ups, namely Anju and Erena.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Erena boredly asked, itching to throw the heavy guitar in her shoulders.

"Oh come on, just help this once okay?" Tsubasa pleaded as they settled their things in front of μ's home.

Tsubasa picked up a pebble and aimed it at Honoka's window, ignoring the protests of Erena ("Are you seriously going to throw that!?") and throw.

It made contact but not loud enough to make Honoka get up on her bed. Anju gave Tsubasa a bigger pebble and aimed, ("No, seriously. You're really going to throw that!?") but Tsubasa already threw the rock and it almost broke the window. But nonetheless, it didn't make the desired effect.

So now, Tsubasa picked up a much bigger rock ("ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!") Aiming it directly at the window, she was about to throw it when Erena smacked her head, which made her dropping the rock to the solid ground.

"You retard. Just give her a call, will you!?" Erena glared at her with disbelief.

Tsubasa looked at her thoughtfully, blinking, "Oh you're right."

"Seriously?!"

Ignoring the comment, Tsubasa fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Honoka's number. After many rings, a groggy voice answered, **"ug...hello?"**

" **Honoka-chan please take a look outside your window..."**

A series of thumps and 'ouch' were heard through the phone, and then the window opened wildly, revealing a messy Honoka. Tsubasa found this endearing though Erena and Anju can't say the same.

"TSUBA-"

"Ssshh!" Tsubasa put up her index finger between her lips, silencing Honoka. She gazed at Erena and Anju to signal that they were starting.

The two nodded.

Tsubasa looked at Honoka's eyes, "For you," she said and strummed her guitar.

She was about to sing but then- "HONOKA!"

"Eeeeeeeek! Umi-chan!" Honoka squeaked out, as Umi slammed her door open while shouting her name.

"Why are you still awake in this time of the night!?" Umi said as she glared at the fidgeting girl at the window. Although for Honoka, she was thinking of jumping through it so she could escape Umi. "Are you talking to someone?! Who is it-" Umi walked to the window and saw Tsubasa's group, "YOU!" she angrily glared at Tsubasa, "That's it! I'm going to call the police!"

Honoka gaped at her, "Tsubasa-chan! Run!" she shouted to Tsubasa that frantically ran away with her members.

 _ **Step 5: Go out with her.**_

Tsubasa paled at the written words. _'Go out with her?!'_ she screamed internally, _'This is too much! This... Ugh...'_ She stared at the phone in her hand. _'Guess a dinner won't hurt right?'_

She nervously tapped Honoka's name at the messaging app. **'Honoka-chan, can we go out tonight?'** she typed, _'No, no, no. Too forward.'_ she thought, **"Honoka-chan, will you let me take you out for a dinner tonight?"** she typed again, _'Too formal.'_ she said in her mind,

" **Hey, want to go out for a dinner?"** _'too casual.'_

" **Want to go out?"** _'too creepy'_

" **Let's go out?"** _'ugh no.'_

" **Honoka-chan, do you want to go out for a dinner tonight?"**

Tsubasa stared at her phone. _'That sounds good yes, but it's missing...something'_ she thought. Just as she was about to delete the typed text, she accidentally tapped send. _'CRAP'_ she panicked. _'Oh my God. Help me.'_

Meanwhile, Honoka is in the middle of reading her shoujo manga when her phone lit up beside her.

" **Honoka-chan, do you want to go out for a dinner tonight?"** is what it said.

Blood rushed to Honoka's face, 'A DATE!?' she internally screamed. She steadied her breathing when she tried not to answer as fast as a crazy fangirl that received a text from her favorite idol (read: she is.), **"Sure!"**

A few seconds later, she received a reply, **"Great! I'll pick you up at 6pm! It's a date!"** Honoka's blue eyes widen at the text message and her jaw dropped on the floor. _'IT'S A DATE. A DATE. OH MY GOD!'_ She hurriedly stood up from her bed, her shoujo manga laid forgotten, and ran towards her door-not before stumbling at some of her misplaced things.

"KOTORI-CHAN! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

 **/-\**

Tsubasa got out of her car, not before taking a last look at herself in the side mirror. Deciding that she looks good enough, she turned around and saw the house of muse. She exhales, afterwards taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart. She rang the door bell and prepared for the worst.

After some seconds the door opened, Tsubasa saw Maki boredly gazing at her, already expecting her.

Maki sighed and stared at her with no hint of happiness, "Come in." and left Tsubasa at her incoming death.

When Tsubasa got in the living room, she was surprised. Actually, she was very, very much shocked to see the members of muse waiting for her. Rin was sitting at the sofa with her legs wide open and glaring at her _(though it looked quite adorable)_ , Hanayo was on Rin's side glaring also at her _(more like pouting or admiring her? Tsubasa can't tell)_ , Nico was sitting at a step of the stairs gazing at her admirably _(And is that Maki pulling her? How did she got there?)_. Lastly, there was the 2nd years—more like _former_ 2nd years. Umi was sitting in the middle of the three with Kotori holding her hand tenderly _(more like restraining her to jump at Tsubasa and beat the hell out of her.)_ And there was Honoka. Red-faced and sitting quietly at her chair, wearing a beautiful dress that hugged her curves, and she's ... very... _beautiful_.

"8PM." Umi said sternly, obviously controlling herself not to lunge at Tsubasa.

"Eh? But that's-"

"Umi-chan!" Honoka said, disbelief is clear in her face, "That's too-"

"Umi-chan, that's too much!" Kotori interrupted, looking at Umi with a cute pout, hoping to help her childhood friend.

Umi wanted to resist, she is trying to. But with that cute pout of Kotori in front of her face... she sighed, "Fine. 9PM." and glared at Tsubasa.

"That's-"

"Umi-chan!" both of the girls in her sides complained,

"No buts. That's all I can give. If you're still complaining then better not go on to this _shameful_ thing." Umi said sternly, closing her eyes so she won't be seeing the pouts on her childhood friend's faces.

"Then let's go now! Tsubasa-chan! Time is running! Come on!" Honoka said as she dragged Tsubasa away to not waste any of their precious time together.

Umi sighed. "She's so lucky Eli isn't here."

Meanwhile, somewhere in earth, inside a hotel, are two figures _enjoying_ their time together. "N-No-Nozomi," Eli huffed, as she lightly pushed Nozomi away, putting her forehead in the shoulder of the girl above her as she catch her breath. "Nn? What is it?" Nozomi whispered gently in Eli's ear, a finger tracing the back of Eli, in which the latter moaned. "Mnn! I... I'm... getting a feeling ... t-to ... protect o-our children..." Eli said between puffs, her teeth lightly grazing the shoulders of Nozomi. Smiling, Nozomi nipped Eli's ear. When the girl whimper in response, she gave a last lick and assured her, "Father instinct again eh~? Don't worry, Umi-chan is there after all.." Satisfied with that answer, Eli pulled Nozomi into another heated kiss.

And when they parted, "Thanks." was the only thing she can say comprehensible and the rest was ...you can say, _history._

 _ **Step 6: Confess your feelings.**_

This was the hardest part. The two are almost finished with their date, standing in front of the door, Tsubasa was contemplating to do it or not.

"So... this is the end, huh?" Honoka broke the ice, still waiting for Tsubasa to do or say _something._

"Uhm... yeah..." Tsubasa said quietly. _'Should I?! This is the perfect chance!'_

"So..." Honoka said nervously,

Just then, a wave of courage splashed on to Tsubasa, "Uhm, Honoka-chan!" She faced the surprised Honoka, Tsubasa grabbed her hands and clasped it. "I like you!"

Honoka looked at Tsubasa's determined green eyes, "... I like you, too?"

All of the courage earlier was gone. Tsubasa almost face-palmed, but she found this side of Honoka as endearing too, "No, I mean, I like like you. Like as in ... L-love ..." she explained herself with a evident blush on her cheeks. "B-but if you don't like me too, then i-it's oka-"

Chu~!

Soft lips were on hers. Her eyes widen at the sudden contact. _'This is heaven...'_ And no matter how she wished that they stay together like that, Honoka pulled away with a cheerful smile, "I like you too, Tsubasa-chan!"

Tsubasa blushed. She was going to say something when the window loudly opened and a blue haired girl jumped out of it.

"HOW DARE YOU TOOK THE PURITY OF HONOKA!"

' _I'm gonna be dead.'_ she thought as she ran away _._

Nobody else knew why the leader of A-Rise was running in the streets and a blue haired monster and the rest of the muse was chasing her.

 _ **STEP 7: BE HONEST**_

After a few months of dating Honoka, Tsubasa was thankful that they were happy. Even with their unbalanced schedules, they're getting strong.

Of course, they find time for each other. Sometimes, Tsubasa will deliver a bouquet of flowers in the home of muse (nope they're not roses) or Honoka will surprise Tsubasa and will go to their practice sessions (which is okay of the other members of A-Rise). And there are times where they were just doing something simple.

Her ringtone blared and snapped her out of her thoughts, she reached out for her phone and tapped the message.

Honoka messaged her again a selfie of herself with a big smile and a peace sign with a caption of _"Have a great day today~ I love you~!"_

Tsubasa smiled warmly. She took a selfie of herself smiling happily and winking at the camera with a caption of

" _Of course! Just a picture of you already made my day great~ I love you too~!"_

 _ **Step 8: Do your best to make her happy**_

It was the best day of her life.

Seeing Honoka in a beautiful white dress, holding a bouquet with her mom and dad at her sides, smiling happily and looked like she was about to cry.

When they finally reached where Tsubasa was, her mother and father smiled at her and told her to _'Take care of her'_ and _'Make her happy'_ Tsubasa nodded. Of course. She's an idol after all. It's her specialty to make everybody happy. _Especially her._

When it's her turn to say her vows,

she said,

" _I'll make you happy forever, Honoka."_

 _ **OMAKE:**_

Tsubasa was moving her things to their new house when an old piece of paper fell down. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hm.. Tsubasa-chan, what's that?" Honoka suddenly appeared behind her.

"Oh this?" Tsubasa signaled to the paper, Honoka nodded. "This was the list that helped me to date you,"

Honoka's eyes lit up, "Really? Can I see?"

"Sure"

How to Make a Lady (like) love you

Step 1: Bring her flowers.

Step 2: Cook her favorite food.

Step 3: Compliment her.

Step 4: Serenade her.

Step 5: Go out with her.

Step 6: Confess your feelings.

STEP 7: BE HONEST.

Step 8: Do your best to make her happy.

Hope you find your happiness (o 8 o)

"Woah." Honoka said, "I kinda know this handwriting..."

"Eh? Really? The paper looks old though..."

"Hey! Let's write another step! I mean Step 7 and Step 8 was definitely written by two different persons, look at the handwriting!" Honoka excitedly said to her wife.

"Hmm... You're right... Can you get me some pen?"

"Sure!"

"What are you going to write?" Honoka asked as she handed the pen to Tsubasa.

"Oh you'll see.." Tsubasa smirked, knowing exactly what to write.

...

"Done." Tsubasa said as she laid the pen gently on the table.

Honoka rushed to see what her wife wrote and when she did, she laughed merrily, "You're right, Tsubasa-chan! Step 0 huh?"

Tsubasa chuckled as she pecked her wife's lips, "Of course, that's my number 1 problem back then."

Honoka smiled and kissed her wife more.

As for the paper, the paper laid forgotten in the table, and it was written,

How to Make a Lady (like) love you

 _ **Step 0: Make sure to be friends with their friends (especially their fathers.)**_

 ** _-END-_**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading through the end! Also, in the title, How to Make a Lady (like) love you pt 4, (like) is strikethrough-ed ((meaning erased, bc the original title was "How to Make a Lady like you" but it was changed by _someone_ to "How to Make a Lady love you" and they didn't used a correction tape or liquid eraser so it's erased by a line xD (also have you noticed why it's part 4? xD) ALSOO! The thingy where Honoka is allergic to roses is just a headcanon of mine to foil the first attempt of Tsubasa so that's not true lol

I'm going to reply to all the guest reviews here bc I can't message them..

Tho, **To all the guest reviews at 'Very Special'** : I am terribly sorry (no im not) for breaking your hearts (thats my goal) bc of the fanfic. And I'm sorry too because I won't be making a happy version of it ._. so yeah, thank you for reviewing and sorry.

 **Guest (1):** Yo. Thanks for reading these fics and thank you for reviewing! (thanks for the compliments also, you made me want to write more :DD)

 **Guest (2):** WOAH WOAH WOAH THERE. M rated Kotoumi!? (i can't even write properly the HOT nozoeli part in this...) Thanks for the review! Okay, I'm going to make a SLIGHTLY NSFW kotoumi. SLIGHTLY. Because I'm only a child here and I don't think I can do a FULL-ON NSFW fanfic (sorry)...

If you have any requests, just name it and I'll try to do it (only the main ships tho xD) Thanks! Bye!


	12. Green Dress

**Pairings:** Kotori/Umi, Nozomi/Eli, stated Nico/Maki, Rin/Hanayo if you squint, and one-sided OC/Kotori

 **Author's Note:** Yo! I can't believe I did this ._. so idk?

 _ **This is requested by a Guest. Hope you like it.**_

 _(((((SM: daddy jeorge. sana masaya ka na dito ;-; btw, sorry nga pala kung ambading ko nung monday ahahhaa xD Geh. Bahala ka na dyan. Mag-sawa ka xD Labyu))))))_

* * *

Kotori fixed up her things in her office. She walked on her "wardrobe" to get a simple dress fitting for the venue of the party. As she settled for a strapless green dress that blatantly showed her collarbone and shoulder, she smiled at herself at the mirror and readied to leave when her phone lit up.

" _Kotori, would you like me to drive you to Eli's place?"_ was the text message she received from her _lover._

" _Ah~ No need, Umi-chan! I'm fine on my own! I'm already heading there!"_ she replied instantly.

After a few seconds, _"Oh.. Stay safe, okay? I love you..."_ Kotori smiled at the text message that she received. Oh how did the shy and easily embarrassed Sonoda Umi can now send a _shameful_ text? Kotori didn't know. _'I must be really a bad influence, huh?'_ she chuckled at her thought and typed out a reply,

" _I will. I love you too~"_

 **00000-00000**

'A μ's Reunion' as Honoka said, crashing into Eli's bar to have a party.

After somewhat _many_ years, things were continuing to move forward. Eli just opened a bar that was immediately became a popular place for different kinds of people. Nozomi became a freelance photographer. Nico became that idol she wanted to be. Maki was now a highly respected doctor at her own hospital. Rin is a sport's teacher at a school where Hanayo were teaching english. Kotori became a famous fashion designer. Umi have an office job while tending their dojo. And the last but not the least, Honoka _actually_ became a high-class chef and was being requested by many famous restaurants (though she still help at her family's sweets shop).

Basically, they're all very _busy_.

But this is Honoka were talking about. And if she wanted to do something, she'll definitely do it.

Umi took another chug at the mug of beer in her hands, trying to ignore the indecent flirting of Nozomi and Eli. But noooo. Nozomi just have to arrive at Eli's already crowded bar, walk directly behind the bar counter and immediately jumped at Eli. _Did I mention that they're already married? And those two too._ Umi turned at the bickering couple at her left side. Arguing something about their lateness or something. And just then, Rin suddenly jumped at Maki, pulling the unfortunate girl into a "Massive Rin Hug". Honoka joined in too and tackled the two down, pulling Nico with her.

Then, _her_ angel arrived with the idiot trio plus Maki still on the floor.

"Uwah! Kotori-chan! Bea-u-tiful!" Honoka said with a thumbs up while still at the top of the three girls.

Indeed, Kotori was beautiful. The green strapless dress graciously exposed her neck and collarbone. Her curves were revealed rather generously. The dress stopped halfway to her thighs, and if someone would like to object that _this_ isn't a goddess then Umi is requesting to shove her love arrow shoot down to your throat.

"Ah! Everyone, I'm sorry I'm late! Traffic was heavy..." Kotori sighed apologetically.

"That's okay-nya!" Rin cheered, already recovered from the fall and rushed to hug Kotori in her side. Kotori returned the hug and patted Rin's head while still smiling cheerfully.

"Alright! Now that we're all here, μ's reunion party start!" Honoka said cheerfully as she raised her glass. The others joined too and said, 'Yay!' or 'Cheers!'

 **-/-**

Umi placed her glass on the table quietly and stood up, "Eli, please tell the others that Kotori and I will be going home immediately," she said and looked for Honoka.

She saw Honoka with the 'Afterschool Navigators' and immediately walked to them, "Honoka have you seen Kotori?"

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked over the loud speaker, Umi nodded, "She said she's going to the comfort room,"

 **-/-**

' _Why am I so unlucky today?'_

First, she was stuck in a traffic. Second, Honoka spilled her drink on her arm (thankfully it washed out though). Third... _this,_

"Hey, beautiful, wanna come and hangout with me tonight?" A tall man with an obviously unattractive haircut and fashion sense (baggy pants with a hoodie? Seriously?)

"Uhmm..." Kotori really feel uneasy in these situations, "I'm sorry but I already—"

Suddenly, the super unattractive man reached out for Kotori's hand to stop her from walking away. He lean down to kiss the back of it and winked, "I don't take no for an answer,"

Feeling really disgusted right now with her right hand, she tried to pull it out with all of her strength. "I really need to go—" but the man is just too strong for Kotori.

"Oh you're not going anywhere but my place—" A punch landed on his face.

Hugging Kotori's waist, Umi pulled Kotori away from that man's grip. When the man recovered from the strong punch, he lunged at Umi's face when suddenly an orange-haired person kicked him from the side. Which have him ended up in the bouncer's arms.

"Thank you, Rin." Umi simply said and nodded to the cheerful girl, she took Kotori's wrist and dragged her out of that place.

 **-/-**

The drive to their home is quiet. In fact, really, really, _really_ quiet. Kotori knew that Umi is angry. _'Why is she though?'_ Kotori thought. As they drove through the streets, Kotori's thoughts wandered off.

When they finally got home, putting away her heels in a corner, Kotori decided to break the ice, "Umi-chan, are you...still angry?" she asked with hesitation.

She was shocked when she was shoved against the wall. Umi's eyes were covered by her blue bangs so Kotori can't figure out what is Umi thinking. Suddenly, a rather rough kiss was initiated by Umi. Kotori was confused and just decided to return the kiss. But then, Umi pulled away before she can do so.

"It's all your fault," Umi said in a low and accusing voice.

Kotori was very confused. _'My fault?!'_ she thought, "How is it my fau—" her question was interrupted by a rough kiss in her lips again, though now was much faster. The soft lips of her lover were now traveling to her cheeks, neck, and shoulder. And then everything stopped when she felt a tug on her sleeveless dress, on her right shoulder. And a strong hand in her chin, commanding to look up to the fierce eyes of her lover.

"It's all your fault for using this _shameless_ dress!" Umi said with a furious tone, she leaned closer to Kotori's ear and now with her oh-so-husky voice, "Such a beautiful sight should be only seen by me."

Kotori blushed. She is not used to Umi's advances like this. She mewled when Umi nibbled on her ear and not having any choice to hold on to something, she clung on Umi's polo shirt. "U-Umi-chan!" she breathed out, and pushing away the other girl gently.

But Umi didn't falter. With her hands on Kotori's waist, Umi initiated yet another rough kiss that left her partner breathless. Umi's lips traveled down as Kotori's hands settled on Umi's hair, tugging lightly. Kotori let out a loud gasp when Umi sucked on a certain part on her neck. A familiar warm tongue was licking slowly up and down at her neck, her knees were shaking from the pleasure she felt, and her eyes shut close while her hands pulled the blue locks of her partner.

Just then, everything stopped.

Umi backed away and looked down, not wanting to look at Kotori's questioning gaze. She hugged the other girl and let her head lean on to the wall and the other's shoulders. "I'm sorry..." she said,

Kotori smiled at the familiar warmth that she always loved from Umi. She gently pushed the other girl and put their foreheads together, forcing the other to look directly at her amber eyes. "Its okay, Umi-chan" Kotori assured and gently kissed Umi.

As the gentle kiss ended, Umi's eyes traveled from Kotori's face to her hand. She remembered what she saw earlier. "...Kotori..."

Meanwhile, Kotori was confused when Umi suddenly grabbed her right hand and took out a handkerchief. She only realized what Umi was doing when the other wiped her hand with the cloth. Kotori looked up to see Umi's face and she saw her pouting with her eyebrows furrowed. She smirked, "Umi-chan... Are you jealous?" Kotori said, trying to hide her amusement,

But instead of playing into her game, Umi lifted her hand and kissed it. And after doing so, her earlier expression was gone and was replaced by a genuine look and a dashing smile,

"Of course I am. But I know you're only going to be mine, Kotori."

Kotori was weak. So _weak_ from _these_ advances. _'How can she transform from a cute pouting child to a dashing prince?!'_ she thought while blushing so hard. Kotori watched how Umi unconsciously and seductively licked her lips, "..U...Umi-chan.." she called out hoping that this sexy creature in front of her will notice her message.

Umi did. But she wanted to _play more_. She licked Kotori's fingers and gently bit her index finger as a tease. She watched how Kotori blush and shut her eyes. Umi's smirk grew. Her lips traveled up to Kotori's wrist and arm, biting and leaving a mark once a while, until she got up to Kotori's exposed shoulders. Once she got there, she bit down- _hard_ -but careful enough not to draw blood. At this point, Kotori groaned loudly at the pain. When Umi heard it, she licked the same spot again and again to ease up the pain, leaving Kotori in a whirl of pleasure. Kotori let out a loud moan and immediately realized her mistake. She put her left hand to her mouth to cover up her sounds.

Umi stopped. "I want to hear you." she ordered and took Kotori's hand away from her mouth and kissed the back of it tenderly. After that, she immediately dove for Kotori's neck but was stopped by a gentle pressure on her shoulders.

"The neighbors might...hear me.." Kotori said breathless already, desire can be blatantly seen through her eyes.

Umi smirked. She lifted Kotori with her strong arms in a bridal style while kissing her in the process.

And that smirk never left even when the bedroom door was closed.

 **-end-**

 **Author's note:** Guess who wore a long-sleeved turtleneck top and pants to work the next day?

Okay. First of all, I'm sorry if it doesn't got up in your expectations (((but really tho im only a child what do you expect)))  
Second, It's lame. I know. Sorry.  
Third, Sorry if the ending was kinda rushed. It's 5:30am now so.. yeah. Bye


End file.
